Eiji Takemoto
character based on Takemoto for Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Power Up Kit.]] Eiji Takemoto (竹本 英史, Takemoto Eiji, born March 3, 1973) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator currently affiliated with Aoni Production. He was born in the Yamaguchi Prefecture and is known by fans by his nickname, "Takepon". He is currently married and has photos of his honeymoon at Maldives on his personal website. Takemoto is an avid fan of video games and has played various titles since he was nine years old. He claims he can play any genre except for shooting games, although he has stated personal difficulty when he tried playing Samurai Warriors or 3D fighting games. Regarding his Warriors attempts, he commented on feeling completely lost on what to do and feels "absolutely no good" without a horse. Takemoto takes pride in Choppers and sports his own Virago 250. Takemoto can create a variety of voices, ranging from baritone or screechy pitches. He has played several villains or cold-hearted characters from most genres known in anime and games. Lately, Takemoto is best known for his roles that are closer to his natural voice for attractive male characters. A few examples include Rock Howard from the SNK universe, Miles Edgeworth during the Ace Attorney Tokyo Game Show voiced teasers, and Wenrou in Sangokuren Senki ~ Otome no Heihou!. While Takemoto lends his voice to the otome media, he is actually very embarrassed when he is asked to say "sweet nothings" to his female fans. Therefore, during the "Doya!? Girls" segments of Neoroma & Musou, Takemoto often chokes up and frequently states it's impossible for him. He tried to push the responsibility of performing the lines entirely to his willing co-host, Masaya Onosaka, but Takemoto has nervously performed a couple requests from fans. Takemoto has commented on his anxieties about appearing on stage before several hundreds of screaming women. His thoughts regarding the "Gi Trio" (義トリオ, unofficial nickname for Mitsunari, Yukimura, and Kanetsugu) are positive, but he commented that Kanetsugu is a bit annoying to listen to -and more popular than him with fangirls. With the "San Baka" (三バカ, unofficial nickname for Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori), he stated it feels like they barely get along most of the time. Works with Koei *Mitsunari Ishida - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Warriors VS *Mitsunari Ishida, Katsuie Shibata - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series *Henry Percy - Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War *Miscellaneous male voices - Kiniro no Corda 2 *Angeerdan, Morozova - TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll *Ouchi Fukuchi - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 (including its spinoff Kazahanaki) *Rihaku - Shin Hokuto Musou Live Events *''Sekigahara Kassen Matsuri 2012 Sengoku Musou Special Talk in Sekigahara'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2012 Neoroma & Musou Revival Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2012'' *''Jump Festa 2012 Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Special Stage'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011 ~Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Corner~'' *''Denjin★Gabu Koei-Tecmo Special'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2011 Stage Events'' - for Sengoku Musou 3 Empires Special Stage and Neoroma & Musou Revival Event (wore same shirt from first Haruka event during second event) *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2011 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Sengoku Musou Higashinippon Daishinsai Charity Event Gi no Tame ni!'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - message for guests of the second canceled event *''Jump Festa 2011 Koei Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Special Stage'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2010 Stage Event ~ Koei Tecmo Presents Onosaka Masaya Takemoto Eiji no Neoroma & Musou Premiere Event'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' *''Jump Festa 2010 Sengoku Musou 3 Special Stage'' *''2009 Uzumasa Sengoku Matsuri ~ Sengoku Musou Talk Show'' *''Samurai Drama Live 2009'' Nobunaga's Ambition character Porto Takemoto (竹本 ポルト, 1555 ~ 1620) is a Portuguese missionary who landed in Ezo. Well versed in the study of European medical science, he is currently making a ground breaking impact for doctors throughout Japan. He also excels in crafting and maintaining various weapons of war, his contributions demonstrating true brilliance during sieges. External Links *Aoni Production profile *Personal website Category: Voice Actors